


A New Help

by Keenir



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, I'd say this is a surprise but I imagine its occurred to us all at some point, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: In a meeting fit for a holiday special or a new season opener, the Chief decides to send Chase to pick up...an ally who has never turned his back on Acme.
Kudos: 11





	A New Help

Agent Chase Devineaux squinted at the map, then tried tilting it a little...until, bit by bit, it'd nearly turned 90 degrees..."Still doesn't make sense. And why does it feel like I took a right turn somewhere, when this place is all lefts?" then folded the paper back up with an irked grumble, and returned to his car.

'I'm sending you to meet with one of our more...unique contacts' Chief had informed him. 'We've always been there for him, particularly for his more out of the box ideas -- and now its time for him to help us in turn.'

Further and further he drove, til even the cacti were looking more like splotches of color than sources of potential injury, and the air was devoid of birdsong.

Finally Chase pulled over at a mailbox that stood alone and well-kept on a single plank of wood. Opening the mailbox's mouth, dropping the Chief's card in, and closing that mouth -- _Who just tapped me on my shoulder?_ Chase wondered, and turned around. "Where'd you come from?" he asked this new guy. _And why are you wearing a fur coat in this weather? Wait, are those your pjamas? That would explain the feet - or moccassins, maybe._

Didn't say anything; just pointed an index finger at the ground.

"You live here?" Chase asked. _Talk about fast response time. No wonder the Chief wants him to help._

A nod.

"Nice mask, buddy," Chase said. 

Pointed to his wrist.

"Nope, don't have the time," Chase replied. "You the guy I'm here to meet? Friend of the Chief?"

Pulled a card out of - _didn't notice a pocket; fancier outfit than I thought_ \- and handed it to Argent who read it:

"W. Coyote?"

A nod.

"You're...not wearing a mask, are you?"

Smiling, as if to say _what do you think?_


End file.
